La Mascota Perfecta De L
by Kumiko Junko
Summary: L  quiere una mascota. Watari no lo deja. ¿Por que? Digamos que simplemente L no se lleva bien con los animales que tienen la necesidad de comer, dormir, o respirar…Feliz cumpleaños L!
1. Lechuga

L quiere una mascota. Watari no lo deja. ¿Por que? Digamos que simplemente L no se lleva bien con los animales que tienen la necesidad de comer, dormir, o respirar… He aquí la historia de las pobres criaturitas que cayeron en manos de L y de cómo consiguió su mascota perfecta….

Expediente 606

Edad: 5 años

Animal: Pez dorado

Nombre: Lechuga

Tiempo que vida: 2 semanas

Hechos:

El pequeño Ryuzaki estaba muy feliz aquella tarde que Watari decidió comprarle aquel pececito que tanto había pedido (Aunque "Decidir" tal vez no es la palabra adecuada…Mas bien "Obligado" encaja mejor en lo que paso)…

-"Hace ya una hora que Watari salió hacia el acuario y no ha vuelto. Me estoy preocupando, ya no se que hacer. Los dulces no me han ayudado mucho en este caso, llevo 3 rebanadas de pastel, 10 bombones, 9 caramelos de anís, 1 copa grande de helado y 16 fresas bañadas en chocolate y nada… "

Cuando el pequeño iba por la cuarta rebanada de pastel llego la razón de su preocupación…

-"Watari! Donde esta?, Dime, donde esta?"- Decía el pequeño L brincado de un lado a otro del pobre Watari que ni siquiera había podido quitarse el abrigo…

-"Tranquilo, Joven Ryuzaki. Siento haberlo hecho esperar, pero aunque usted no lo crea, encontrar un pez dorado con las medidas que usted me especifico no es tan fácil"

Para ese momento L ya no le prestaba atención…estaba embobado (no hay otra palabra para describirlo) con la nariz pegada al vidrio de la pequeña pecera que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa.

La pecera era pequeña y semi-redonda, la típica para un pez dorado, en la base tenía pequeñas piedritas de cristal de varios colores. Y justo en medio de la pecera un pequeño castillo de cerámica, y dentro de este un lindo pececito de 8 por 5 centímetros, perfecto, tal como L lo había imaginado, tal como lo había pedido.

A partir de que Lechuga llego a la vida de L todo había cambiado. Ahora L pasaba sus tardes observándolo. Simplemente lo adoraba. Le encantaba como se escabullía en su pequeño castillo cada vez que lo venia venir (Imagínense tener a un niño raro pegado al vidrio de tu pecera todo el día…yo también me escondería ;3)

Después de 1 semana L empezó a notar que Lechuga ya no era tan lindo como al principio, algo en el había cambiado, después de unos segundos, supo que había cambiado…

-"Querido colega, me temo informarte que… estas gordo. Desde hoy estas a dieta. No, no me mires con esos ojos, créeme que esto me duele mas a mi que a ti"

Y con esas duras palabras L se dio la vuelta, esperando que Lechuga entendiera que todo lo que hacia era por su bien.

1 semanas después L bajo a visitar a Lechuga como todos los días, pero en esa ocasión algo estaba diferente. Lechuga se encontraba panza arriba con sus ojitos cerrados…

-"Vaya que tu no pierdes el tiempo, verdad Lechuga?, que lindo tu truco! Pero ni creas que te voy a dar un dulce! Recuerda que estas a dieta"- Dijo el pequeño mientras pegaba la cara al vidrio de la pecera.

-"Wacala! , Hueles muy mal! Creo que tendré que darte un baño".

**…**

-"Watari, me ayudarías a darle un baño a Lechuga?"

-"Un baño?, Joven Ryuzaki los peces no tienen la necesidad de bañarse"

-"Pues Lechuga si, ya huele muy mal"

El mayor presintiendo lo que había ocurrido fue hasta donde el pez y como se lo imaginaba, Lechuga estaba muerto…

Después de un triste funeral en el retrete L entendió dos cosas. La primera JAMAS, JAMAS se debe de poner a las mascotas a dieta, y la segunda los peces no se ponen panza arriba…Claro, a menos que estén muertos.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto :3 ? Espero que si, este es el primer capitulo de 8 (Tal vez 10 si tengo muchos comentarios)... **

**Se agradecen y responden TODOS los comentarios que dejes. En serio no sabes lo mucho que me alegra el dia saber que aunque sea por un ratito hice reir a alguien ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

**P.D. Ningun animal fue lastimado durante la produccion de este fanfic :3**


	2. Godzilla

Expediente 607

Edad: 5 años y medio.

Animal: Hámster

Nombre: Godzilla

Tiempo que vida: 1 mes

Hechos:

Después de la triste y prematura muerte de Lechuga Watari pensó que L aun no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es tener una mascota y decidió que Ryuzaki no tendría otro animalito en mucho tiempo… O al menos eso había decidido antes de que el pequeño L pusiera su carita tierna.

Esta vez L no espero en casa. Esta vez L acompaño a Watari a la tienda de mascotas, pues aun no sabia exactamente que mascota quería esta vez. Una vez en la tienda de mascotas…

"No puedo creer que me haya convencido otra vez. Pobre del animalito que caiga en las manos de este pequeño demonio"- decía Watari en su cabeza, mientras veía a su "pequeño demonio" corriendo por toda la tienda. Acariciando a algunos animalitos, picando con el dedo a otros y quitándoles la comida a otros más…

-"Por favor que no me lleve, Por favor que no me lleve, por favor que no me lleve…" Pensaba un hámster al que L llevaba mirando ya largo rato.

-" ¡Watari, quiero ese!" Dijo el pequeño raro apuntando al pequeño hámster café. Segundos después el dueño de la tienda ya estaba poniendo al hámster en una caja, esto sucedió tan rápido que el hámster solo alcanzo a pensar… "Mierda"

.:::::Cuando llegaron a casa:::::.

-"Oye Watari, ¿Dónde vivirá Godzilla?"

-"Así que nuestro nuevo inquilino ya tiene nombre. Si no es mucha indiscreción podría saber el por que del nombre? "

- "Claro que puedes saber, creo que es muy obvio. Es por que es una furiosa y salvaje bola de pelo café. Además tiene un parecido increíble con el dinosaurio de aquella película que vimos el otro día…No lo crees? "

- "Si, Claro." Respondió al anciano, sin querer contrariar a la menor pues ya sabia de memoria que ir en contra L es cansado e inútil.

-"Entonces, donde vivirá Godzilla…?" Repitió el pequeño con el hámster en las manos.

-"En esta jaula." Dijo Watari apuntando una bella jaula blanca llena de paja, de las rejas colgaba un pequeño contenedor de agua, y en la punta mas alejada de la jaula se encontraba una rueda destinada al entretenimiento de Godzilla.

::::Días Después:::

-"Es muy aburrido mirarte. ¿Sabes? Lechuga era mas divertido…" Le recriminaba L a Godzilla, que cada vez que L se le acercaba empezaba a correr como loco en su rueda. Lo que Godzilla no sabia era que por más que corriera tratando de huir del niño raro, la rueda no se movería.

Sin decir nada más el niño raro se levanto y se fue en dirección a la cocina. Momento que Godzilla aprovecho para pausar su "huida" y tomar un poco de agua.

Al volver, L se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Godzilla tomando agua. Era la primera vez que no lo veía corriendo. Era muy lindo ver a la bolita de pelo tomando agua.

-"En serio te gusta el agua, eh Godzilla"- En cuanto el roedor noto la presencia de su no tan amado amo, volvió a su rueda.

"Tengo que hacer que Godzilla me quiera ¿Pero como…Bingo! "

.:::::10 minutos mas tarde:::::.

"ahí viene otra vez el niño raro. Sera mejor que me ponga a correr. Pero, ¿Qué trae en las manos?, ¡es un pastel!"

.:::::30 minutos mas tarde::::.

"Sobredosis de azúcar." Esa es la razón por las que Godzilla ya no se movía…O respiraba. Eso había dicho Watari…

_*Flashback*_

_-"Pero por que le diste __todo__ el pastel?_

_-"Es que se veía que le gustaba tanto… Además se puede decir que murió con un sabor dulce en la boca. ¿No?"_

_*Fin Flashback*_

Esta vez Watari no castigo a L. Solo le dijo…

-"Si sigues comiendo dulces como hasta ahora terminaras como el pobre Godzilla."

-"Acaso me vas a enterrar en el patio Watari…?

Pff…vaya que L no tiene remedio.


	3. Kitty

Expediente 608

Edad: 7 años

Animal: Tortuga

Nombre: Kitty

Tiempo que vida: 2 dias

Hechos:

Hoy la feria esta en la ciudad, hay juegos, espectáculos, juegos artificiales y dulces, muchos dulces, cosa que obviamente L no puede desaprovechar.

-"¡Llévame a la feria, Watari!, ¡Llévame a la feria!" Gritaba L colgado del brazo del pobre Watari.

-"Ya te he dicho que vamos mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde, son las 8:00 de la noche. Ya deberías de estar dormido."

-"¡Por favor, vamos, vamos, vamos,vaaaamoooosss!" continuo insistiendo. Pues después de todo así era el cuando quería algo, se volvía un gatito enfurruñado.

-"Esta bien, pero solo iremos por un rato. Por que mañana tenemos que…" Ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase. L ya los estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta.

Por todos lados hay colores, en las luces, en el aire, en el cielo. El aire huele a fiesta. Hay muchos puestos. De dulces, pan, te, sushi, apuestas, tiro al blanco, etc. Aunque solo uno capta la atención del pequeño.

Dos ancianos juegan una partida, los dos permanecían con la mirada fija en el tablero, que ya solo tenia algunas piezas. Unas gotas de sudor recorrían la frente de los participantes, al parecer ya llevaban mucho rato jugando, y ninguno de los dos sabia que pieza mover, estaban atascados. Ya algunas personas se empezaban a juntar a su alrededor. L no pudo contenerse y se acerco casi sin pensarlo, después de observar el tablero unos momentos….

"Jaque mate." el pequeño movió una pieza, terminando al fin con la partida. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Watari solo sonrió.

-"¿Quieres jugar una partida?" Interrumpió la conmoción uno de los presentes, dueño de uno de los puestos vecinos, que al parecer no estaba sorprendido con la habilidad de L.

-"Si, claro. Pero, ¿Que gano yo?" Este diablillo, siempre con su mente empresarial…

-"Si ganas, puedes quedarte con lo que desees de mi puesto. Pero si pierdes, debes darme esa paleta… Se ve que esta muy sabrosa." El vendedor se refería a una gran paleta roja que Ryuzaki llevaba en la mano, todavía en su empaque.

-"mmm…Esta bien." Dijo el pequeño con una pequeña e intimidante sonrisa, dejando la paleta sobre la mesa.

El juego empezó. Las primeras movidas no se hicieron esperar, las piezas fueron dejando el tablero rápidamente. Mediante el juego iba avanzando cada vez mas personas se reunían a ver al "niño prodigio" enfrentar al vendedor. Después de un par de minutos el juego empezó a disminuir su velocidad, al pasar un par de minutos mas estaba parado totalmente. Era el turno del vendedor, estiro la mano hacia su último caballo, antes de moverlo…

-"¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto, pequeño?"

-"Si, continuemos por favor."

-"Jaque" soltó el vendedor acompañado de una risa burlona, tomando la paleta.

-"Jaque Mate"

La cara del vendedor se torno en segundos de un rojo intenso a un morado asfixia.

-"¿Podría usted ser tan amable de devolverme mi paleta?"

-"Cla...cla..Claro. Toma."

Con su paleta, y una victoria mas en su haber Ryuzaki se disponía a irse, pues después todo no le gustaba la atención que esta partida lo hacia recibir, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-"Espera un momento niño, por favor acepta tu recompensa. Te la has ganado." Con la mano el sujeto indico el camino hacia su puesto.

-"Por favor toma lo que gustes" . L empezó a recorrer el pequeño puesto, había rompecabezas, muñecas, cuadros, lámparas, tapetes y toda clase de baratijas.

-"Quiero la tortuguita"

-"Es tuya. Muchas gracias por tan formidable partida."

El vendedor entrego el animalito en una pequeña tina, que tenia en medio una pequeña "isla" y una palmerita.

-"Mira lo que me ganado" Dijo L con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mostrando su premio.

-"Felicidades". Watari no podía estar más orgulloso de su retoño.

-"Watari, ¿Nos podemos ir a casa ya?" pregunto Ryuzaki tallándose los ojos, pues a pesar de ser un genio, seguía siendo un niño.

-"Si, Vámonos."

En cuanto subieron al carro L se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa en su cara y colores en los ojos.

.:::::A la mañana siguiente:::::.

-"¿Donde esta Kitty Watari?"

-"¿Quién es Kitty?"

-"La tortuga, Watari. MI tortuga"

-"¡Ah!, la tortuga. Ven acompáñame."

Kitty se encontraba en el jardín. Estaba echada sobre el pasto.

-"¿Pero que hace Kitty fuera de su tina?

-"Las tortugas tienen que tomar el sol diariamente al menos un rato. Es una necesidad biológica."

-"Necesidad biológica…"

.::::: A la mañana siguiente:::::.

-" Lo siento Kitty hoy esta nublado, no puedes tomar el sol."

-"…"

-"Ya no me insistas, no hay sol. ¿Cómo quieres que te saque?. Todavía no se inventa el sol artificial…"

…

-"¡¿Por que metiste a la tortuga en el microondas?"

-"Tu me dijiste que las tortugas tienen la necesidad biológica de tomar el sol, y hoy esta nublado. Así que pensé, cuando la gente quiere tomar sol y esta nublado se meten a las camas bronceadoras, que tienen focos igual que los microondas, así que básicamente son lo mismo…¿No?

-"No, claro que no…"

* * *

**Que tal OwO? Valio la pena la espera? Siento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que con esto de la vuelta a clases me quede seca de ideas ¬/¬'... Este capitulo fui inspirado y motivado por Vale-Caroline94.**

**ATENCION! ESTE FIC ESTA POR LLEGAR A SU FIN. **

**Por favor recuerden que lo que me motiva a escribir son sus comentarios...EN CUANTO ESTE CAPITULO TENGA 5 COMENTARIOS ACTUALIZO! No miento, ya lo tengo escrito :3**

Kumiko.~


	4. Alexander

Expediente 609

Edad: 10 años

Animal: Perro

Nombre: Alexander

Tiempo que vida: 2 años

**Advertencia: Este archivo es diferente a los demás. **

Hechos:

Después de tres tristes y extrañas perdidas para L, el no logra descubrir el por que de los fallecimientos, tal vez es un complot contra el. Claro, por que no puede ser su culpa… ¿Verdad?

Una linda tarde de verano L decidió dar un relajante paseo…en su flamante limosina, su destino, la dulcería. Hoy Watari estaba muy ocupado así que el pequeño iba solo con Mikio, el chofer.

.:::::En la dulcería:::::.

-"Bienvenido, Ryuzaki". La dueña de la tienda hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el, pues como se imaginaran era cliente distinguido. –"¿Que va a llevar hoy?"

-"Hola, Emma. Pues quiero…" llevándose el pulgar a la boca algo pensativo, empezó con su lista.

–"Quiero 10 de esos, 5 de estos, 5 cajas de este…."

.::::10 Minutos después::::.

-"Creo que eso seria todo. Cárgalo a mi cuenta por favor, y mándelo lo antes posible a mi casa, ya que al parecer no hay suficiente espacio en el coche "dijo L un poco molesto, finalizando con su visita. El chofer ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Antes de subir al coche algo llamo la atención de L, una caja que se movía. Al mirarla más de cerca se dio cuenta que lo que provocaba el movimiento de la caja… Un perro blanco que buscaba comida en la basura.

-"¡Mira que cosa tan mas bella!" Exclamo el pelinegro acariciando la cabeza del perro.

-"Pero, Ryuzaki es un animal callejero, esta muy sucio, ya esta viejo tal vez hasta enfermo. Además piense en lo que dirá el señor Watari…"

-"No me importa. Yo lo quiero."Contesto bruscamente el pequeño subiéndose al auto seguido obedientemente por el perro. El chofer resignado empezó con el camino de vuelta a casa.

.::::: Cuando Watari Llego A Casa :::::.

-" Mikio, ¿Dónde esta Ryuzaki?"

-"Esta arriba con…Una sorpresa" Si alguien tenia que darle la noticia del nuevo capricho de L a Watari no seria el.

-"Ryuzaki, ¿Dónde estas?"

-"Aquí Watari" Contesto la voz del pequeño desde su habitación.

-"Mikio me dijo que tenias una sorpresa…."Watari simplemente se quedo mudo al ver la sorpresa. L revolcándose en el suelo junto con un perro. Al ver tan divertida escena Watari no pudo evitar sonreír, pocas veces había visto al niño tan emocionado por algo. Ahora poniéndose serios -" ¿De donde lo sacaste Ryuzaki?

-"De la calle. ¿Qué no es adorable? Me lo puedo quedar ¿Verdad?"

-"¿En serio lo quieres?" L solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando los juegos por un momento. Watari se quedo pensando unos segundos mientras veía a su "hijo" jugando, disfrutando y riendo, como casi nunca lo hacia. No importaba que fuera, o cuanto costara, lo único que el quería era que Ryuzaki fuera feliz. Y si eso implicaba un perro callejero, lo aceptaría. -"Esta bien, si lo quieres es tuyo" concluyo Watari con una sonrisa, dejando a L disfrutar de su nuevo amigo, Alexander.

…

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, los minutos, los días, los meses y los años. Pasan casi imperceptiblemente. L y Alexander siguieron juntos. Vivieron aventuras, tragedias, alegrías… Fueron mejores amigos, a veces enemigos, disfrutaron cada segundo juntos.

Los 2 años que Alexander estuvo al lado de el fueron los mas felices de la vida de L. Cuando el se fue su mundo cambio. Su niñez se acabo. Desde entonces L jamás volvió a tener un verdadero amigo…Claro hasta que un castaño entro en su vida.

* * *

**EL SIGUIENTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, lo siento pero este fic tiene 300 visitas y 20 comentarios y eso me pone mal ¬¬'.**

**Kumiko.**


	5. Pantalla, Sillon, Estante, Light

_Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light…_

-"Ryuzaki, ¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas en la silla?, me estas mareando."

_Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light… Pantalla, sillón, estante, Light…_

Las manos de cierto entrometido detienen mi paseo.

-"Ryuzaki, a veces pienso que no tuviste infancia."

-"No es eso, Light. Más bien tú eres muy aburrido. Estoy seguro de que si no fueras tan guapo, no tendrías amigos. "

-"Supongo que es verdad" una risa forzada, un sorbo de café y vuelve a trabajar. Me sorprende que no haya muerto de aburrimiento.

-"Oye, Light…"

**…**

**-**"Se que las esposas son necesarias para demostrar que no soy Kira, pero ¿Tienen que estar tan apretadas?" Se queja Light por quinta vez desde que lo espose (Hace 45 minutos).

-"Si, Light. Si estuvieran mas sueltas no podría percibir cuando te mueves. No puedo estar observándote todo el tiempo"

-"Esta bien"

_Pantalla, sillón, estante, golpe._

-"Ryuzaki." dice una voz desde algún lugar, ¿Dios? Inclino un poco la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

-"Por si no lo recuerdas estamos esposados."

-"Eres tu, Light"

-"Obviamente soy yo. Ahora, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de ayudarme a desenredar la cadena?"

-"Déjame pensarlo…No." Mi flojera es mucha y mi voluntad poca.

-"¿Entonces como esperas que me levante?"

-"Eso es fácil, gatea alrededor de la silla."

-"No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"

Tranquilamente tome un chocolate del plato que tenia frente a mi y lo me ti a mi boca, esa era mi respuesta. Light resignado empezó a gatear alrededor de la silla, intentando desenredar la cadena.

-"¿Quieres?" le ofrezco un chocolate al castaño que aun sigue peleando con la cadena.

-"NO, GRACIAS"

-"Lo que digas Alexander."

-"¿Como me llamaste?

-"Light… ¿ese es tu nombre verdad?"

-"Si, pero estoy seguro de que me llamaste de otro modo…"

-"Light, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablando."

Debo admitir que fui un poco malo con Light, tal vez debí haberlo ayudado a desenredar la cadena después de los primeros 10 minutos pero seria un pecado desaprovechar la oportunidad de verlo así. Además de que conocí una nueva cualidad de Light, tiene un lindo trasero…

-"Creo que voy a dormir." Me levanto de la silla, pero no avanzo demasiado, hay alguien que no esta cooperando…

-"Light, dije que voy a dormir."

-"¿También tenemos que dormir juntos?" No se que me da mas risa, su cara o su pregunta.

-"Creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia. Ahora vamos, necesito dormir"

Subo la escalera tomándome mi tiempo, primero subo un pie, pausa, subo el otro pie. Esta unos 10 escalones delante de mi, lo mas lejos que le permite la cadena. Aunque no puedo ver su cara, se que estas empezando a desesperarte, y eso me encanta.

-"Ya me canse" sentándome el noveno escalón, saco de mi bolsillo una paleta.

-"Eso no pasaría si estuvieras sano."

-"¿A que te refieres, Light?" digo metiendo la paleta en mi boca.

-"Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, constantemente estas consumiendo azúcar, el único liquido que consumes es café y te, y ni mencionar tu falta de actividad física."

-"Creo que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, Light. Si comiera _saludablemente_ tendría que comer en cantidades industriales para poder mantener mi mente trabajando. El café y el te son bebidas bastante saludables y ya bastante trabaja mi cerebro como para todavía poner a trabajar a mi cuerpo."

.::::: 15 minutos mas tarde:::::.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí, Ryuzaki?

-"Lo que tarde en recuperar las energías, Light"

-"¿Y eso tardara mucho?"

-"Probablemente. Pero hay una manera de terminar con esto de una vez, aunque debo advertirte que tal vez no te guste la idea."

-"Dime, hare lo que sea con tal de subir de una vez…"

-"Cárgame"

-"No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?" – Siento que habíamos tenido esta conversación antes…

-"Yo nunca bromeo Light, y menos en situaciones como esta."

Resoplando, Light me toma en brazos, subiendo el resto de las escaleras en pocos segundos.

-"¿Dónde es tu habitación?"

-"Esa de ahí" Respondo apuntando con la paleta que acabo de sacar de mi boca.

Siento que mis pies están a punto de tocar el suelo, así que me aferro al cuello de mi castaño.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"

-"Estoy intentando bajarte, creo que puedes caminar hasta ahí" con su índice apunta a la misma puerta que yo hace unos segundos.

-"No, no puedo. Estoy demasiado cansado, además, ¿Qué te cuesta llevarme?"

Al parecer mi argumento lo convence y termina de cargarme el resto del camino, con una habilidad increíble abre la puerta, aun conmigo en brazos. Me deja caer (cosa que no es muy amable de su parte), y se sienta en MI sillón favorito con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Qué te pasa Light, estas enojado conmigo? Deberías estar agradecido.

Me estiro y pongo mis brazos tras mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-"¿Por qué tendría que estar YO agradecido?"

-"La respuesta es obvia Light, cuando te cases con Misa tendrás que hacer lo mismo que hiciste hoy. Yo solo te estoy ayudando a practicar."

-"Jamás me casare con Misa…"

-"Bueno entonces te estoy ayudando a practicar para cuando encuentres a una chica que sea inmune al aburrimiento que expide tu piel."

…

**-"**Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki…despierta"

-"¿Qué?" me levanto apoyándome en mis brazos, bostezo involuntariamente

-"¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir? Solo hay una cama…"

Una sonrisa juguetona sale de mis labios. Esta noche será divertida.

* * *

Hola ^-^! Disculpen la tardanza de este capitulo pero es que queria hacer algo decente x3! Lo logre? Como sea en esta ocacion les traigo unas aclaraciones:

1.- **Este fic no tiene la intencion de dejar a L como retrasado mental ¬¬'... Solo quiero mostrar un lado "infantil y tierno" de el... Y aunque L fuera retrasado creo qe seria uno MUY LINDO ^^! Y por si no lo notaron el genero de este fic es HUMOR.**

2.-**La muerte de Kitty a causado molestias entre algunos lectores, diciendo que es una muerte ... Estupida, cosa lamentable, ya que es la muerte cientificamente mas justificable. El problema de el microondas no fue el microondas en si, fue la intensidad comparada a la masa de Kitty. ¿Me explique?**

3.- **Faltas de ortografia, LO SIENTO, SOY HUMANA.**

**Gracias por leerme y apoyarme a pesar de los errores de este fic, en agradecimiento a ustedes alargare un poco mas el final, tal vez 2 o 3 capitulos mas, empieza el LXL!**

**Meresco comentarios? Ya pueden dejarlos anonimamente x3**

**Kumiko.**


	6. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**Hola gentesita loqa OwO!  
( HaHaHaHa*! Ok, no es gracioso ¬/¬ )  
****Si se preguntan por que no he actualizado este fic, la razon es simple...  
Mi computadora...fallecio el pasado viernes T_T, y lamentablemente con ella el tan esperado  
( Dejenme sentirme importante ;D ) final de este fic...**

**Tengo que re-escribirlo, y aun no tengo computadora,  
_en este instante estoy escribiendo a escondidas en la base secreta de la mafia_ OwO!**

**Pero no se desesperen, en el transcurso de la semana lo subire ;D  
Ire a uno de esos lugares donde hay muchas computadoras...mejor conocido como ciber xD!**

**Agradesco su paciencia, espero comprendan mi lamentable situacion T.T**

**Gracias**

**Kumiko.**

**P.D.**

**Si quieres leer algo en especial en el final de este fic ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS :D ! Aun es tiempo de hacer qe eso qe tu mente esta pensando ocurra ;D**


	7. Halloween

**-"**Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki…despierta"

-"¿Qué?" me levanto apoyándome en mis brazos, bostezo involuntariamente

-"¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir? Solo hay una cama…"

Una sonrisa juguetona sale de mis labios. Esta noche será divertida.

-"mmmm… no lo sé" le respondo _inocentemente (¿?)_- "Tal vez podrías dormir sobre la alfombra"

-"Eso no va a suceder, Ryuzaki"

-"¿estás seguro, se ve muy cómoda"

-"…"

-"Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti light… ¿tienes una mejor idea?"

-"pues… yo podría… dormir…" – Dilo, Light…Dilo, Light…-"en la cama…contigo…"

-"Si eso es lo que quieres…" trato de poner mi mejor cara de circunstancia, pero una sonrisa de victoria amenaza con derrumbar mi farsa. Me recorro hacia la derecha, haciéndole a light un lugar en la cama, el se recuesta dándome la espalda, yo lo imito. Apago la luz.

-"Buenas noches, Ryuzaki"

**…**

Todo era blanco y suave. Montañas y montañas de peluches se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. De repente todo empezó a derrumbarse.

-"Ryuzaki…Ryuzaki"

-"¿mmmh?"- Creo que este chico disfruta despertándome…

-"Tienes los pies fríos…"

¿Qué? No entiendo lo que dice..¿será un código?

-"No puedo dormir sintiendo tus pies fríos contra mis piernas…"

No pueden culparme por no entender lo que me estaba diciendo, hasta las mejores maquinas necesitan tiempo para calentarse.

-"ah…lo siento"

-"Además, ya es de día"

Miro a la venta, siguiendo la dirección que apunta su dedo. Es Verdad, es de día, pero hoy más que nunca no quiero levantarme.

-"Creo que el día de hoy, me quedare en cama…-"

-"¿Por qué, te sientes mal?"

Tal vez suene extraño pero hay pocas cosas tan agradables a mis oídos como el sonido de la voz de Light deformada por la preocupación.

-"No, estoy bien. Solo no estoy de ánimos"

-"Okay…pero, ¿estás seguro…"

-"¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí, llamare a Watari"

Toco la pequeña campanita que esta sobre el buro sin esperar una respuesta. Doy mi reino con tal de que deje de hacer preguntas. En unos cuantos segundos se oyen unos golpecitos en la puerta, Watari, siempre tan oportuno.

-"Adelante"

-"Buenos días, joven Ryuzaki, Joven Light"- Watari entra en la habitación con un carrito de servicio por delante, el aroma del café rápidamente inunda la habitación.

-"Buenos días, Watari"

-"¿Cómo pasaron la noche?"

"_Más o menos" _hago la seña con la mano. Light solo observa mi gesto al parecer un poco apenado y triste, cosa que Watari noto enseguida…

-"Pues para serle sincero, hace mucho que usted no dormía tanto tiempo de corrido, joven Ryuzaki, considerando eso, no creo que solo puedo considerar su noche como _más o menos_"

Watari concluyo su pequeña traición sonriéndole al chico que tenia a mi lado, que al parecer ya se sentía mejor respecto a mi comentario.

-"¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy?" Pregunto solemnemente para intentar cambiar el tema.

-"¿Acaso no recuerda que hoy es…"

-"Si, ya recuerdo"-Interrumpo su comentario antes de que comenta una indiscreción.

-"¿Qué día es hoy Watari?" – Vaya que el castaño es perceptivo.

-"Eso es algo que le corresponde decir al joven Ryuzaki… Les dejo el desayuno."

Al destapar la charola ahí está, mi desayuno favorito, Waffles y helado de vainilla. No sé como lo pude haber olvidado, después de todo esto pasa cada año… para mi desgracia.

-"¿Que día es hoy, Ryuzaki?"

-"31 de octubre, creo que es obvio…Hoy es Halloween"

* * *

**Hello everybody :3 !  
Como ya lo notaron ( al menos espero que lo hayan notado T_T )... Borre el capitulo 7 "Tienes los pies frios..." ¿Por que? Por que era un capitulo muuuuuy demasiado E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O x3! En este capitulo intento redimirme, ademas de incluir un suceso importante este mes, y no es precisamente Halloween ;)**

**MAÑANA subo el ULTIMO capitulo de este fic, que despues de mucho esfuerzo logre terminar.**

**¿L encontrara a su mascota perfecta? Se que la respuesta es obvia, pero igualmente alguien tenia que preguntar, no ;D?**

**Kumiko.**


	8. Cita

Después de una larga y tortuosa hora, terminamos de desayunar. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me hizo tantas preguntas, y aun mas, no recuerdo la última vez que necesite tan desesperadamente una buena mentira. La mañana tomo el mismo rumbo que el desayuno, se paso entre juegos verbales y miradas inquisitivas, para las 3:00pm mi reserva de energía llego a su fin.

…

-"Entonces, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi Watari?"

-"Claro Light, para mi será un placer…"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

Es extraño despertar en medio de una conversación, en la que al parecer no eres bienvenido, lo anterior lo deduzco debido a la cara que puso Watari al escuchar mi voz.

-"Nada…Solo le pedía a Watari que avisara a todo el equipo de la investigación, que hoy tienen el día libre, ¿O acaso ya no piensas quedarte en cama hoy?"

¿Acaso cree en serio que caeré en su mentira? Por cosas como estas duermo poco…Siempre me pierdo las cosas interesantes.

-"No, Light. Tienes razón, lo había olvidado"

Watari salió discretamente de la habitación, sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Sospechoso, es la única palabra que cruza por mi mente, ¿Qué estarán planeando estos dos?, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el caso de Kira?... Una voz que no provenía de mi cabeza me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-"Oye…"

-"Mande, Light"

-"¿No te cansas de estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrado?"

Medite un momento mi repuesta.

-"No, en realidad no me molestan los espacios cerrados"

-"Pero, ¿no extrañas el aire fresco, el sol, las plantas?"

-"Debo de admitir que a veces sí, pero ¿Cuál es tu punto?"

-"Ya que hoy no tenemos trabajo…que te parece ir a pasear, ya sabes…Tu y, yo"

-"¿A dónde podríamos ir?"

-"No sé, a donde tú quieras. Al cine, por un helado, a la feria"

-"¿Algo así como una cita?"

-"Si, algo así como una cita"

Debo admitir que hacer esa pregunta fue algo vergonzoso pero la expresión de su rostro valió la pena, estaba algo rojo y al mismo tiempo algo pálido, una extraña y graciosa combinación.

-"Bueno, algo de sol y aire, nunca han matado a nadie, así que supongo que está bien"

…

Dicho esto fue cuestión de unos 20 minutos para que saliéramos del cuartel general, Light insistió en manejar así que Watari no nos acompaño. En poco tiempo llegamos a un pequeño parque, estacionamos el auto y empezamos a recorrerlo.

Al principio de nuestra caminata no falto tema de conversación, pero llego el momento en que el silencio se hizo presente y con él la incomodidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que volviéramos al cuartel pasamos por una tienda que llamo mi atención, sin pensarlo 2 veces me acerca rápidamente a la vitrina.

-"¿Te gustan los animales?"

-"Si, mucho. Pero debo admitir que no tengo muy buena mano con ellos…"

-"Ah, es decir que ya has tenido alguna mascota"

-"Si, en realidad 5" confieso un poco apenado.

-"Son muchas, ¿y qué les paso?, no me digas que todas están…"

-"Si, light, exacto todas están muertas"

Seguimos dando vueltas al parque mientras yo relataba la larga y triste historia de mis difuntas mascotas, para cuando termine ya empezaba a oscurecer.

-"Wow, tuviste muchos animales, ¿Te quedaste con ganas de alguno en especial?"

-"Si, un conejo. Pero para serte sincero Watari no lo permitiría, además de que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para cuidarlo…

-"En eso tienes razón, bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos…"

…

Al llegar al cuartel había algo extraño, todo estaba demasiado…callado, oscuro, pero la verdadera bomba exploto cuando entramos a la sala principal. Las luces se encendieron de repente revelando una sala decorada y a todos los presentes que gritaron al unisonó "Feliz Halloween", ahí estaban todos, Watari, Misa, Matsuda, Mogi, y el resto. Pero entre todo la conmoción lo único que en realidad pude escuchar fue un suave susurro en mi oído…

-"Feliz Cumpleaños, L"

**FIN **


	9. Prologó

Termino el día. Tengo un año más, o un año menos dependiendo de cómo lo quieras ver. Tuve una fiesta sorpresa, o algo muy parecido.

_-"Ryuzaki, no soy un conejo, pero igual quiero ser tu amigo" _fue lo que me dijiste antes de dormir.

_-"Gracias, Light" _fue lo que yo te respondí.

Obviamente tú no eres un conejo, Light. Eres más que eso, eres un conejo con correa.

* * *

**Hola gentecita linda ^w^!  
Con esto termina [al fin ;D], este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias a todos los lectores que cada capítulo dejaron su comentario, y también gracias a los que no comentaron, pero igual dejaron de hacer la tarea para leerme x3**

**Sobre todo gracias por su paciencia comprensión, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Con cariño**

**Kumiko Junko~**

**P.D.**

**Ya que es el ultimo capitulo….¿Que les parece agregar esta historia a sus favoritas OwO?  
Se agradecen comentarios, criticas, alabanzas, cheques y vales de despensa ;3**


End file.
